Variations on the Class-6
by jolly roger brat
Summary: If there's one thing Sofia and her friends and family love, it's singing! They even like new people singing old favorites. I own none of the songs; they belong to their original artists.
1. Roland and Miranda's song for Amber

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new edition of Variations on the Classics! If Melinda and Amber can sing this classic song from Sesame Street as they celebrate Amber's discovery of Amberina Major, let's see what Roland and Miranda can do with it as they help Amber! I thought it would be nice if, after they sing James to sleep (see chapter 28 of Do You Want to Sing Together XXII), they give Amber a special lullaby of her own to help her, since she was the one who found Sofia after the Flying Derby Race in theblindwriter95's story Amber's Promise, and she needs some comfort as well. Miranda even remembers it as one she used to sing to Sofia when she was little. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Sesame Street's music is not mine.**

After softly closing James' door when they saw that he was asleep, Roland and Miranda went down the hall to Amber's room to check on her. They knew that James had been very upset about what had happened to Sofia following the Flying Derby race, and they had spent some time with him, helping to make him feel better. James had blamed himself for not being there to help Sofia when Prince Felix of Martinstein and some of his friends attacked her. Roland and Miranda had assured him that what happened wasn't his fault, that everything had happened too quickly for him to know what was going on, and that they knew he'd help Sofia when she started her physical therapy. However, they both knew that James' reaction to what happened to Sofia was nothing compared to Amber's, since she was the one who found her.

"Do you think we'll have to sing Amber a song too?" Miranda asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"She and James always responded well to music when they were angry or upset," Roland smiled. "In fact, I recall a song Melinda used to sing to her and James when they were having nightmares."

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"It always helped," Roland recalled. "And after what she's been through today, Amber surely needs it."

Miranda nodded softly. Amber didn't even bother to change nor fuss about her caked with Sofia's blood dress that resulted from carrying her upon coming home, having been too rattled up to care.

At the same time, just like James had been finding comfort with his plush friends, Amber was trying to take comfort with hers. She hugged her pink cat Duchess Kitty, and her sparkly teddy bear Princess Sparkle Bear, and like James had done when he was talking to Prince Blizzard, Little Rex, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot, Amber was telling them about what had happened and was hoping they'd help offer some comfort to her.

"I've never seen Sofia like that before," she murmured, hugging Duchess Kitty. "Her face was so red, and her clothes..." She shuddered when she remembered how ripped and bloody Sofia's riding clothes had been. "I tried to stop Felix and his friends from hurting her!"

"You did everything you could to help her, Amber," she heard a voice behind her.

Amber looked around. "Duchess Kitty? Princess Sparkle Bear? Did you say something?"

"No, they didn't. But I did," Miranda smiled warmly, taking her in her arms. "I see you changed your dress."

"I thought it'd be the best to," Amber muttered softly. "I didn't even notice how much blood it was covered in." She frowned slightly. "Sofia was so scared. She looked like she'd been crying for a while before I got there, a-and s-she still had vomit on her chin from throwing up, but you probably didn't notice."

"Oh we noticed," Roland frowned. "Your sister was fussy with everyone who cleaned her up."

"Really?" Amber blinked, holding back tears.

"Oh, yes," Miranda murmured. "You know how upset she got when we were trying to cut her clothes off of her, and how she kept softly screaming 'no.'"

"That's right," Amber closed her eyes to keep the images from surfacing, but it was no good. "I asked Baileywick if I could stay with her and try to help keep her calm, but he said no."

"We thought it was for the best if you and James didn't see any more of that," Roland said as he sat next to her. "You two had been frightened enough, and we didn't want you to be any more upset than you already were."

"It's just... why Sofia? What did she do to get hurt like that?" Amber wondered. "Felix looked like he felt remorseful for what happened, looking at me with sad eyes before he left but he wasn't that way with his friends around."

"Maybe he tried to talk with them before what happened," Miranda assured her. "But it didn't work."

"I wish it had," Amber grumbled. She hugged Duchess Kitty close to her. "Is Sofia okay? How hurt is she?"

"She's got some bumps and bruises, and her arm's bandaged," Roland explained. "It's not broken, but we're mostly concerned about her back. You said Prince Felix kicked Sofia in the back when you found her?"

Amber nodded as she remembered seeing it. "I've never heard her scream like that," she murmured, leaning into Miranda's arms. "I didn't know what to do for her! All I did was scream for those boys to stop hurting her!"

"You got Sofia to us," Miranda assured her. "You helped carry her to us after it happened."

"I could've done more!" Amber protested.

"You were calming her down on the way home," Roland smiled, stroking her hair. "Sofia focused herself on you despite the pain she was feeling."

"She wasn't scared with you around," Miranda added with a smile.

"I wanted to help her," Amber agreed, "I've tried to help her since she first came here."

"And you have helped her," Miranda smiled. "You taught her how to dance, you were so supportive of her when she first flew in the Flying Derby tryout race, and you even gave her Derby tiara when she won her spot on the team."

Even though Miranda had mentioned the Flying Derby, Amber had to smile at the pleasant memory of Sofia zooming across the finish line with Minimus. She had been so proud of her, that she wanted to give her something special. She was even proud of James, but she didn't think he'd like a tiara as a prize.

Sofia had changed her somehow. Even if her recent memory of her before the attack was her being angry with her but Amber couldn't remember why.

The Sofia she had seen in the stables bloody, scared, and throwing up that afternoon wasn't the sister she had been used to up to that point.

She grit her teeth, remembering Sofia's scream as Amber recalled the sound of her back breaking. It was more painful than a broken wrist.

"You know we're going to do everything we can to help Sofia, don't you?" Roland's voice broke into her thoughts. "James offered to help her when she starts doing physical therapy."

Amber looked up. She had remembered that James had been talking to some of their friends when she went looking for Sofia, and how he had been humming a song to calm her when they were on the way home immediately following the attack. "Is James okay?" she asked.

"He was upset about not being there to help you get Sofia out of there, but we told him that it wasn't his fault; you know he was talking to his friends," Miranda explained.

"He's going to write Sofia a story to cheer her up as well," Roland added.

"Nothing scary, right?" Amber asked.

"No, it's going to be for fun," Roland smiled. "He said he's going to put your and Sofia's dolls and stuffed animals in it, as well as his writing helpers."

"I remember he did that when we were little," Amber smiled. "I always loved reading about our plush friends and the adventures they had!"

"And you'll enjoy it again," Miranda smiled.

"Sofia will too," Amber yawned.

"You had a long day," Roland smiled, taking her from Miranda's arms. "Now it's time for you to go to bed."

"Daddy, what about Sofia and Royal Prep?" Amber asked. "If she can't go back, she'll be far behind."

"Don't worry about that, Amber," Miranda smiled. "If Sofia has to miss school, we'll all help her get caught up."

"And right now, we're going to help you," Roland agreed. "We all know that music makes everything better, so why don't we help you with a song you always loved?"

He found one of her tapes, found the song he was looking for, and took her in his arms as he sang, Well I'd like to visit the moon  
on a rocket ship high in the air

Amber smiled. She'd loved that song ever since she was little.

Miranda smiled beside her. She remembered singing this to Sofia when she was younger too, and couldn't help but join in herself.

Yes I'd like to visit the moon  
but I don't think I'd like to live there

It was keeping Amber calmer than what she had been all day, and Miranda smiled as she stroked her hair.

Roland and Miranda sang together, Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the people and places I love

Roland patted Duchess Kitty's head and gave her to Amber as he continued, So although I might like it for one afternoon

He and Miranda finished the verse, I don't want to live on the moon

"I haven't sung this in a long time," Miranda smiled as she nuzzled Princess Sparkle Bear against Amber, then tucked her in beside her.

Roland smiled as he and Miranda continued the song, I'd like to travel under the sea  
I could meet all the fish everywhere  
Yes I'd travel under the sea  
But I don't think I'd like to live there

Amber yawned again, trying to fight back her eyes that were beginning to droop. "I'll help Sofia with her physical therapy too," she murmured.

"We know you will, Amber, and James told us he'd help her as well," Miranda smiled.

She continued the verse, I might stay for a day there if I had my wish  
but there's not much to do  
when your friends are all fish  
and an oyster and clam are not real family  
so I don't want to live in the sea

"Did James tell you that he and I will ride Minimus and help get him used to being around people again?" Amber asked.

"Yes, and he said you'd take turns riding him in the Flying Derby to get him used to that again," Roland agreed.

He started the bridge as he kissed Amber's forehead, I'd like to visit the jungle  
hear the lions roar

Miranda smiled as she joined in, Go back in time and meet a dinosaur  
There's so many strange places I'd like to be  
but none of them permanently

"Maybe I can be in the Flying Derby until Sofia's healed," Amber offered.

"We'll have to see how Sofia reacts to the idea first," Miranda smiled. She noticed at Amber was starting to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

Roland nodded in agreement as he started the last verse, So if I should visit the moon  
well I'll dance on a moonbeam and then  
I will make a wish on a star  
and I'll wish I was home once again

"And just like James' plush friends are going to give him ideas for his new story in his dreams, your plush friends will sing in yours," he added with a smile, tucking Duchess Kitty and Princess Sparkle Bear in with her.

"Music makes everything better, right?" Amber murmured.

"That's right, Amber," Miranda smiled, "Music, and family, make everything better."

She and Roland finished the song together, Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
so although I may go I'll be coming home soon  
cause I don't want to live on the moon  
no I don't  
want to live  
on the moon

Amber eventually went to sleep as Miranda and Roland stepped out of her room and smiled.

All three of their children were finally asleep after a long and hard day. Who knew that one race would end in a disaster?

"We'll get through this together, Miranda," Roland murmured.

"I know we will, Rollie," Miranda smiled. "We just have to take it one day at a time."

"Do you need a lullaby to help you sleep too?" Roland grinned, seeing her yawn.

"We can sing something together since you look as tired as I am," Miranda smirked. "After all, music has been known to make everything better, but first we should try singing some of those songs we talked about or sang to James and Amber to Sofia, if she's up to it."

"After all she's been through today, she will be," Roland agreed.

"By now Sofia's probably awake," Miranda smiled. "I guess one visit couldn't hurt."

They looked in Sofia's bedroom, seeing her covered in bandages. Sofia was sleeping peacefully, most likely due to the sleeping potion Roland had asked Cedric to give her. Like James and Amber, Cedric had been devastated by what had happened to his apprentice and started getting ingredients for just about every healing potion in his books. Roland made a mental note to ask Cedric to give Sofia a potion for dreamless sleep, just like what he used to give James and Amber when they had terrible nightmares.

Hearing his musings, Miranda nodded in agreement. Sofia needed rest and time to recover after what had happened, and it wouldn't help her if she woke up screaming from nightmares.

They sat on either side of her, careful not to disturb her, and Miranda gently reached out and stroked her hair while Roland tucked her rag doll Maryann in with her.

Sofia sighed softly in her sleep, whimpering a little in pain as she moved to her right side before returning to her peaceful posture.

"That's my sweet baby girl," Miranda whispered gently, stroking her hair.

"I'll give this back in the morning," Roland whispered, taking Sofia's amulet out of his pocket.

"You didn't want her hurt as she was being cleaned up?" Miranda asked.

"She wore it under her jersey for luck," Roland explained. "I took it off her when we started cutting her out of her clothes."

"Good idea," Miranda agreed. "She always tried to be careful with it when she wore it around the horses, and told me she wore it under her jersey for safe keeping when she was riding."

"I knew she'd be careful with it," Roland smiled, but he couldn't help but sigh. "According to the stories my mother told me about it, the amulet was supposed to watch over the princess who wore it. I just wish it could have protected her better."

"Amber helped her, since you told me about the legend too, when you first gave it to Sofia," Miranda smiled. "You said it summoned help when a princess needed it. And just like that, Amber found her and helped her to safety."

"I can't argue with that logic," Roland smiled.

"Well, we better let her sleep," Miranda smirked softly. "Sofia has a big day of being checked over tomorrow along other things."

"Maryanne will sing to her in her dreams if she needs it," Roland smiled.

"Oh, yes, the children's plush friends love singing as much as they do," Miranda smiled. "A few days ago, I saw James working on one of his stories, and Amber invited Sofia and Maryanne to join them. Sofia was so excited when James asked Maryanne's advice!"

"They do have wonderful imaginations," Roland smiled, but it faded a little. "And they'll need all of their creative ideas to come up with ways for Sofia to practice her physical therapy."

"Their plush friends and the girls' dolls can help too, right?" Miranda grinned.

"Of course," Roland grinned, "As you so eloquently put it, Miranda, the more the merrier!"

Sofia started to stir a little before falling back to sleep as Miranda and Roland stepped out of her room.

They would all get through what happened one day at a time.


	2. An Avaloran celebration song

**If Sofia's Ice Dancing class and the hockey team can sing this song from iParty with Victorious following Hugo's debut as an ice dancer and as they have fun together after the recital, let's see what Sofia, her family, and the royal family of Avalor can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, following Shuriki's defeat, everyone in the palace celebrated their victory. Victorious and iCarly are not mine.**

Sofia: I know you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful

Elena: Here I am once again  
Feeling lost but now and then

Sofia: Live life, breathe air

Sofia and Amber: I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful

Elena and Esteban: When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment, you disappear

Sofia, Amber, James, and Miranda: It's all for real

Roland: I'm tellin' you just how I feel

Elena, Isabel, and Mateo: You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Sofia, Roland, Francisco and Luisa: Wake up the members of my nation  
It's your time to be

Elena (James and Miranda): Not a fantasy (Not a fantasy)  
Just remember me (Just remember me)

Elena and Sofia (Isabel, Armando and Amber)]: When it turns out right (When it turns out right)

Sofia: 'Cause there's no chance unless you take one

Sofia, James, Roland, and Miranda: And the time to see

Elena and (Mateo): Now if you live your imagination (Yeah, yeah)

Elena, Miranda and Amber: Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

Sofia, Esteban and Isabel: See the brighter side of every situation

Elena and (Mateo): In my victory (In my victory)

Elena and Sofia: Just remember me

Elena: When I make it shine

Sofia and (Francisco): Leave it all to me (Leave it all to me)

Sofia and Isabel, Elena: Leave it all to me  
When I make it shine

Sofia, Mateo and Amber: Leave it all to me  
When you're living your imagination

Sofia and Elena: Leave it all to me  
When I make it shine

Sofia, Amber, James, Roland and Miranda: Leave it

Elena, Francisco, Luisa, Mateo, Isabel and Esteban: Make it

Sofia, Amber, James, Roland and Miranda: Leave it

Elena, Francisco, Luisa, Mateo, Isabel and Esteban: Make it

Sofia, Amber, James, Roland and Miranda: Leave it

Elena, Francisco, Luisa, Mateo, Isabel and Esteban: Make it

Sofia, Amber, James, Roland and Miranda: Leave it

Elena and Sofia: When I make it shine  
Just leave it all to me


	3. Sofia's dreaming of Hugo

**If Vivian can sing this Selena song when she's alone as she thinks about The Secret Singer and his serenade to her in chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song or chapter 9 of The Day the Music Died, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she starts to think about Hugo in a new way! I thought it would be nice if, following either the events of The Flying Crown or Lord of the Rink, when Sofia's seeing Hugo in a new light, she might sing this to herself. Selena's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

(during her and Hugo's Flying Crown win) 'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

(as they take a walk following the race) Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
Am I there? Am I?  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

(as she watches Hugo ice dance for the first time) I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, wait for the day  
And the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes I do!

(during their first ice dancing practice) I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

(as she tries to convince Hugo to tell his father the truth about his love of ice dancing) Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño

(as she sees Hugo in his ice dancing outfit at the recital) Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me  
And said, "I love you."  
I love you too!

(during their performance) Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

(as they teach the hockey team how to ice dance) With you tonight  
'Til tomorrow  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
'Til tomorrow dreaming endlessly  
With you tonight  
Endlessly endlessly dreaming


	4. Elena and Gabby's ghostly duet

**If James and Sofia can sing this Mary-Kate and Ashley song as they try to help Amber feel better after her encounter with Sir Dax's ghosts in Ghostly Gala, let's see what Elena and Gabby can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, as part of their Halloween party in Miss Milly's class, they sing the song that Amber and James taught them, since everyone likes a good ghost story. Mary-Kate and Ashley's music is not mine.**

Elena: It floats up the staircase, it floats down the hall.  
Floats into my bedroom, right through the wall.

Gabby: It glides past my dresser, to the bedpost. I swear.  
I'm looking at a ghost! Naaaaa!

Elena and Gabby: There's no such thing!  
It's not a ghost, because there's no such thing.  
I can't be frightened of a globby, green glow,  
'Cause I know there's no such thing.

Gabby: It picks up some playing cards and shuffles the pack.  
It goes to the kitchen, it fixes a snack.

Elena: It plays the piano, it swings on the swing.  
It does a lot considering there's no such thing.

Gabby: Then it boots my computer, as quick as you please.  
It floats on the keyboard. It presses some keys.

Elena: "What creature might you be?" comes up on the screen.  
I type in, "a human being."

Gabby: Suddenly, the rooms grows as icy as winter,  
And something came out of the printer...

Elena and Gabby: "No such thing! You can't be human, cause there's no such thing.  
Those human stories, they scare ghosts so,  
But we know there's no such to thing!"

Elena: Now hold the phone! I'm really real!

Gabby: "You're not!"

Elena: I am!

Gabby: "Are not!"

Elena: You're wrong, I cried.

Gabby: "All right, let's play a game of cards to decide."  
"Okay. Whoever wins the game, that one's real."

Elena: He types out, "You got it. Now deal!"

Gabby: I ask him for aces, he types out "Go fish."

Elena: He asks me for sevens. I type out "You wish!"

Gabby: "Jacks?"

Elena: "Sorry."

Gabby: "Queens?"

Elena: "No."

Gabby: "Sixes?"

Elena: "Uh-uh."

Gabby: "Twos?" 

Elena: We play for a hour, and guess what?

Elena and Gabby: I lose!

Gabby: "No such thing. Ah-ha! You don't exist! There's no such thing!"

Elena: It made me crazy to be told where to go  
By something who's no such thing.

Gabby: The story now is over, the story is through.  
And some of you may even think this story is true.

Elena and Gabby: But, there's no such thing.  
It didn't happen, 'cause there's no such thing.  
I made the whole thing up, so I outta know.  
And I know there's no such thing.  
There's no such thing.  
There's no such thing. 

Elena: I hope!


	5. Hugo and Sofia's special lullaby

**If James and Sofia can sing this song from Anastasia as James helps Sofia learn to waltz when she first becomes a princess, let's see what Sofia and Hugo can do with it when they put their daughters to sleep! Set during theblindwriter95's story A little something unexpected, Sofia, now a mother of twin girls, is getting hep as she put them down for a nap. Even if the song is one of the girls' favorites, they both respond well to music. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Anastasia is not mine.**

"Sofia?"

Sofia yawned, turning over in her sleep before feeling another shake from her fiancé. Sitting up straight, she rubbed her eyes.

"Hugo? It's the middle of the night. What is it?" Sofia asked sleepily.

She loved him, really she did. But as a new mom to two beautiful little girls, Sofia needed a good night's rest.

"Anya's awake," Hugo smiled. "I put Lorelei to bed again a little bit ago."

Sofia smiled. It was so nice of Hugo to help her take care of the girls. Even everyone in the castle was helping them. Miranda said she'd help with late night feedings, James would help with stories and songs, and he, Roland, and Amber would help Sofia and Hugo with anything they needed. "She and Lorelei are identical," she mock pouted, "Why can't they do something identical?"

"You know, James asked the same thing," Hugo chuckled. "But you're both right. If Lorelei's asleep, Anya's awake. If Anya's hungry, Lorelei needs to be changed."

"That's true," Sofia smirked. She frowned slightly. "I know I shouldn't complain about Anya but she's made Mommy a little grumpy."

"Once you see those little blue eyes, you won't be grumpy for long," Hugo smirked, helping her out of bed.

"True," Sofia agreed.

They walked to Lorelei and Anya's nursery as Sofia took Anya in her arms.

"What's the matter, sweetness? You okay?" Sofia cooed, stroking Anya's hair.

Anya stopped crying at the sound of Sofia's voice, but her bottom lip quivered in response.

"You want your special song, Anastasia?" Hugo aske

"What's that phrase James uses? Music makes everything better?" Sofia smiled.

Hugo laughed along with her. James was always singing some song to Lorelei and Anya to help them go to sleep, and they often joked that it wouldn't be long until one or both of the girls were singing with him.

Anya placed her hand on Sofia's amulet, tugging on it before putting it in her mouth.

"We know you want your song," Sofia smiled, taking her amulet out of her daughter's mouth. "But Anya, Mommy's amulet isn't food." She stroked Anya's hair, seeing tears on her eyes. "I don't want you to choke on it sweetie."

"Neither would your snowman," Hugo cooed, holding up Anya's favorite toy.

Anya squealed, reaching out for her snowman plush, or Olaf as Sofia joked that it should be called, since Anya liked giving her snowman plush warm hugs before feeling its plush with her fingers.

"Okay," Hugo smiled, as he started singing, "Do you want to build a snowman..."

"Hugo, that's her second favorite song," Sofia giggled.

"You're right. Let me try again," Hugo smiled as he started singing, "Bees'll buzz, trees'll blow dandelion fuzz..."

"Not that one either!" Sofia laughed. "Hugo, you spend way too much guy time with James!"

Anya giggled at how silly her daddy was acting. True, Hugo was really her stepfather, but she and Lorelei would never know their real daddy, since he had been executed before they were born.

With her snowman plush in her grasp, Anya cooed as Sofia carried her over to her and Lorelei's rocking chair. While she couldn't fully register that she was her mommy yet, Anya loved Sofia's voice as much as Hugo's.

"I think I know what her favorite song is now," Hugo smirked. "Didn't Amber play it to keep Corban distracted?"

"That's right. Corban kept wanting to see "baby" after the twins were born," Sofia recalled with a smile. "But they were sleeping."

"I remember Anya woke up for a minute when she heard Amber sing, but she fell asleep again soon," Hugo smiled.

"I heard James sing it once when Lorelei was awake all night once," Sofia remembered, "Anya heard him singing, and she woke up to hear it too."

"I don't know how he does it," Hugo smirked. "James is great when it comes to music! He always has a song ready for anyone who needs it!"

"That's my brother, the royal jukebox!" Sofia giggled.

"Wasn't Lorelei up all night just the other day?" Hugo smirked.

"She was," Sofia sighed. "We tried everything to get her back to sleep but I fell asleep with her in my arms in the rocking chair."

"I think Amber sketched that very scene," Hugo smiled.

"We should probably start singing and stop talking," Sofia smiled, stroking Anya's hair. "Anya's getting restless." She grinned, feeling Anya's hands on her amulet. "And wants Mommy's amulet."

"Okay, Anya, but here's something you need to know," Hugo smiled, letting Anya hold his fingers, "Good things come to those who wait."

"I couldn't agree more!" Sofia smiled. 

Anya giggled, putting Hugo's fingers in her mouth. She didn't know what the good things come to those who wait expression that he said meant, but she loved her daddy a whole lot.

Sofia smiled as she started singing Anya's favorite song, Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

"Is Daddy sweet, Anastasia?" she added. "Mommy thinks he is."

"You didn't always think that when we were kids," Hugo smirked.

"Well you did get better," Sofia smiled. "You always make Lorelei happy during bath time so she doesn't splash everywhere in fear."

"I try," Hugo smirked.

"You do a wonderful job," Sofia chuckled as she picked up Lorelei, who had awakened when she heard the singing. "But now we'll have to sing it to Lorelei too!"

"Like Queen Miranda says, the more the merrier, right?" Hugo smiled.

He joined in the song, Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

"Right! That's exactly what Mom says!" Sofia laughed as Lorelei grabbed her amulet.

Anya spit out Hugo's fingers from her mouth as she heard her sister, holding up her snowman plush.

Lorelei turned her head, her focus more on Sofia's amulet but cooed happily at her sister.

"Yes, girls, we'll get you both your own amulets when you're older," Sofia smiled.

"Be sure to get something like that for me too," Hugo agreed. "But girls, you know sweet things when you put them in your mouths, right?"

"Oh, Hugo," Sofia giggled, "But I'll think about having a medallion enchanted for you too, so you can talk to animals too!"

"As a Wassailia present maybe?" Hugo smirked.

"We'll see," Sofia smiled.

At the same time, she sang to Lorelei, Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Her next sentence was cut off before she could even say it by a small yawn. She and Hugo glanced down at Anya who started falling asleep.

"That's right Angel, it's night-night time," Hugo smiled, patting her back.

He continued the song, Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Lorelei whimpered, hearing a small clicking sound.

"It's okay Lorelei. It's only a tape recorder," Sofia assured, seeing her start to cry. She smiled a little, hearing Miranda's footsteps. "And Grandma."

Miranda smiled as she heard Sofia start singing Anya's favorite lullaby. "You need any help?"

"Lorelei's awake, and we're trying to get her to go to sleep again," Sofia smiled.

"That song of yours works very well for both of them, but I know that's Anya's favorite song," Miranda smiled.

"We can thank the royal jukebox for introducing her to that song!" Sofia giggled.

"It's okay, Lorelei. Come to Grandma," Miranda cooed, taking her granddaughter in her arms.

Lorelei stopped whimpering, hugging Miranda the best that she could. Miranda stroked her shady blonde hair in the hopes the infant would start falling asleep before hearing a yawn.

Sofia smiled and gestured toward Anya, who was beginning to fall asleep as she sang.

At the same time, Hugo joined her to finish the song together, Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Miranda smiled as she listened to Hugo and Sofia sing to Lorelei and Anya. She'd heard Amber play this once, and James always sang it when he babysat for them when Sofia needed a break.

At the same time, Lorelei let out a little sigh as she relaxed in Miranda's arms.

"Your Uncle Corban does that sometimes too," Miranda smiled. "He'll get your name in his own time."

Sofia smiled at her mother's words. Corban only knew Ma ma, Dada, baby, and other words but recently learned to say Anya. He was too little to fully understand that he was an uncle but knew to be gentle around the girls.

"It just takes one day at a time," Hugo smiled. "It's not a race. My mom used to say that when Axel and I were younger and he wanted me to do the same things he did at the same time as him."

"That's right," Miranda smiled. "Everyone does something at their own time."

"I'm just happy Corban's gentle with the girls," Sofia smiled. "For being a year old, he loves them so much. Sometimes I wake up to him talking to them."

"Before or after Baileywick gently scolds him?" Miranda smirked. "He knows Corban's gentle but Baileywick also knows that as a new mother Sofia how much rest you need."

Sofia smiled. She knew Corban meant well, but there were times when she couldn't play with him because the girls needed her. However, she would get together with him, Anya, and Lorelei, and turn into animals for them. She knew that Corban had always loved that, and he was happy she could do that for him again. Anya and Lorelei didn't know about her amulet, but they loved seeing her turn into kitties.

Even Hugo enjoyed seeing Sofia's animal transformations. He'd hold the girls on his lap as they stroked her, and he'd laugh along with them and Sofia when Corban tried to make the animal sounds.

"I'll have to ask Queen Elena if she can get you a stuffed jaquin too, Hugo," Sofia smiled.

"That would be great! He could play with yours, and Corban's, and the girls' when they come," Hugo grinned. He had met Sofia's stuffed jaquin Ella, which Anya and Lorelei enjoyed cuddling, and Sofia had told him that she had written to Queen Elena about sending two jaquins to the girls for their christening.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Sofia yawned.

Lorelei yawned, resting on Miranda's shoulder before falling asleep.

"Looks like Mommy's not the only one who's tired," Hugo cooed, taking Lorelei from Miranda's arms. "Come on, Sunshine, let Daddy take you to your crib."

Not long after Hugo stepped away from Lorelei's crib, he watched as Anya fell asleep in Sofia's arms as the song ended. "They almost made it to the end," he joked, knowing that the girls always fell asleep before the song ended.

"Oh, Hugo," Sofia smirked. "Maybe one day they'll stay awake for the whole song, but for now, let's let them sleep."

"And maybe you should get some rest too," Hugo suggested, seeing her yawn as she stood up from the rocking chair. "I've got her, Sofia," he added, taking Anya as Miranda took Sofia's arm.

"Hugo's right," Miranda smiled. "Come on, Sofia, let's let you have some well-deserved rest as well. And don't worry; the girls will let us know if they need us."

"I know," Sofia yawned. "Tomorrow's going to be busy. But can I do one thing first?"

"What's that?" Miranda smiled.

"Say night-night to the babies," Sofia smiled.

"Of course," Miranda smiled.

Sofia went over to the two cribs and turned the mobiles on for the girls. "I still can't believe James found a mobile that plays Anya's song," she smiled. "But then again, James is incredible when it comes to finding a song for someone!"

"And who knows?" Miranda smiled as she watched Anya and Lorelei fall asleep. "One, or both of them, might inherit his love of singing and music.

"That's true," Hugo smiled. "James is always singing some song or another to the girls, and it's only a matter of time before they start singing with him!"

"That's right," Sofia smiled. She tucked the girls in and kissed them. "Sweet dreams, girls."

Lorelei and Anya stirred and cooed at Sofia's voice before falling asleep again.

"It's Mommy's bedtime too," Hugo smiled, kissing Sofia's cheek.

Sofia smiled as Hugo and Miranda helped her lie down. "Thanks, guys," she murmured.

"Any time, Sofia," Hugo smiled. "I'll keep an eye on the girls while you rest for a while."

"Or I will, since you've been up for a good part of the day and need a rest yourself," Miranda smiled. She shook her head when Hugo tried to protest. "I'll be fine, Hugo. I'll be across the hall if you need me."

Hugo nodded in defeat before smiling as Sofia had fallen asleep.

Just two days ago the girls had been near her bed in a bassinet before Amber had suggested using their cribs.

"Maybe we'll let them have one last night in the bassinets before talking about moving them to the cribs, since they just fell asleep," Hugo suggested.

"Good idea," Miranda smiled, "Let's let sleeping babies lie."

Hugo nodded as he carefully settled next to Sofia and put an arm around her.

Seeing that as her cue to leave, Miranda smiled at her daughter and future son-in-law.

She glanced down at the floor, seeing Anya's snowman plush that had been dropped when she had fallen asleep. Miranda gently placed the toy next to some of Sofia's childhood toys.

Blowing a kiss to Anya and Lorelei, the new grandmother closed the door so she wouldn't wake up them or their mommy with Hugo falling asleep a second later. 


	6. The castle guards' guy time fun

**If Hugo and Axel can sing this classic Kenny Rogers song at the karaoke party where James has returned to singing in public, let's see what Bobby Lee, James, and their guard friends can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to get him to take a break from working so hard on his latest story, Bobby Lee and the guards take James out for a little fun, since they all like a little guy time together. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Kenny Rogers' music is not mine.**

Bobby Lee couldn't help but grin as he passed by James' door again. He loved the fact that James was singing around the castle again, and singing with his door open so everyone could hear him. "I love this song," he smiled as he heard James singing as he worked on a stack of papers.

"That's my line!" James joked as he looked up and saw Bobby Lee watching him.

"I'm entitled to love music too, aren't I?" Bobby Lee grinned as he came in and sat next to him.

"Of course you are," James smiled. "And now you get to hear me sing all the time again!"

"That's great, but now we have to talk about you working your fingers to the bone on papers!" Bobby Lee continued, pointing to the stack of folders that were on the bed.

"Actually, Bobby Lee those are just old stories I was looking through," James explained.

"From your 'try again later' box?" Bobby Lee asked, looking through the box. "I know you keep your favorite stories in a separate box."

"That's right," James agreed. "Sometimes if I find a story I haven't worked on in a while, I read it over to see what it was about. If I think of something to add, then I work on it with the new ideas. Sometimes they work, but sometimes I throw the story out, since it's not working, even with the new ideas."

"That's okay," Bobby Lee smiled. "Helen sometimes did that too. She'd find a story she hadn't worked on for a while, she'd do some work on it, but if it didn't work out the way she wanted, even with the new scenes or ideas or lines or whatever, she threw it out. Maybe you two could get together and work on something."

"Okay, but only if she's up to it," James agreed.

"That's right," Bobby Lee nodded, "But now, you're going to take a break after working so hard all day. My friends are waiting for me, and I told them you'd be joining us!"

"Well, okay, since you asked so nicely," James smirked.

Bobby Lee smirked. "Good! We do like our 'guy time', and you're a guy too!"

He led James to where Aiden, Jackson, Talbott, and Barnaby were waiting for them. "Good news, guys; I brought James!"

"Okay!" Jackson smiled. "We just got back from the kitchen, and we've got all kinds of sandwiches and things for a picnic after we play ball!"

"And we've got our fishing stuff ready," Talbott added, holding up several fishing poles and a tackle box.

"Okay," Bobby Lee smiled as he picked up the bag of sports equipment. "Well, guys, let's go!"

James smiled. "Okay, let's go outside!"

As they went to the park where they always played ball and went fishing, Bobby Lee smiled. "This is nice, isn't it? All of us guys are together..."

"But what if Nell needs you?" James asked. "I should have asked that before we got out here."

"Don't worry, James; Mr. Baileywick told me he'd find me if Helen needs me," Bobby Lee smiled. "She needs her rest after we rescued her. Anyway, she's such a sound sleeper that she won't notice we're gone. Besides, I think Mr. Baileywick will come running to find us help defend the castle from the horrible snarling monster he's sure to hear!"

"Horrible snarling monster?" James echoed.

"Like this," Bobby Lee smirked, tipping his head back and pretending to snore very loudly. "Helen's snoring could wake the dead! But I think we'll be fine for right now."

James laughed along with the guards. "Okay, but will Sabrina and Madeline be looking for you too?"

"No, they may not be as heavy sleepers as Helen, but after everything they went through alongside her, I'm pretty sure they won't wake up any time soon, since they need rest too," Bobby Lee assured him.

"Okay," James agreed at last.

"That's right," Jackson agreed, "And now that we know the girls are going to be all right for now, shall we play ball?"

"Let's go!" Bobby Lee smiled.

"And who wants a song as we play?" Aiden added, holding up a tape and his radio.

"That's right, Aiden likes music almost as much as you and Amber," Bobby Lee smiled. He saw the song Aiden was holding, and he asked, "You like that song, James?"

"You bet I do!" James grinned.

Bobby Lee grinned, mussing his 'younger brother's' hair as the other guards chuckled along with him. "Okay! So, guys, what should we do first: Dazzleball, or go fishing?"

James smiled. "Well, we've all decided on Dazzleball first, right?"

"Okay, dazzleball it is!" Bobby Lee grinned. "Let's team up!"

A short time later, Aiden, Jackson, and Talbott had teamed up against Bobby Lee, James, and Barnaby.

"And now, guys, let's do this!" Aiden grinned as he started the song.

I woke up this morning with the sundown shining in  
I found my mind in a brown paper bag within

"I love this song!" James grinned as he caught the football and threw it to his teammates.

"We all love this song!" Barnaby grinned as he caught the Frisbee.

He joined in the song too, I tripped on a cloud and fell-a eight miles high  
I tore my mind on a jagged sky  
I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in

"Take a verse, little pseudo-brother!" Bobby Lee called as he caught the football.

"Okay!" James smiled, Yeah, yeah, oh-yeah, what condition my condition was in

Talbott kicked the soccer ball over to his teammates as he started the next verse, I pushed my soul in a deep dark hole and then I followed it in  
I watched myself crawling out as I was a-crawling in

"It's good to see Prince James with us, and to hear him sing again," Jackson murmured.

"I sometimes open his door wider than a crack so we can all hear him," Bobby Lee admitted.

"That's okay, and we know he likes a lot of the songs we do," Aiden smiled.

He joined in the song, I got up so tight I couldn't unwind  
I saw so much I broke my mind  
I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we?" Bobby Lee grinned, pointing toward James and the picnic blanket.

Barnaby, Talbott, Aiden, and Jackson all grinned. They remembered playing a game with the picnic blanket when Amber and James were younger.

"I sometimes do that with my son too," Jackson grinned. "My wife and I toss him up and down on a blanket, and he loves that!"

"Let's get him," Bobby Lee whispered as the he and guards moved closer to James.

James looked up. "Guys, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Bobby Lee smiled as they pushed him onto the blanket.

"Just this!" Aiden grinned as he and the others each grabbed a corner and started tossing him up and down.

As James started laughing, Bobby Lee and his friends sang the next chorus, Yeah, yeah, oh-yeah, what condition my condition was in

Bobby Lee grinned as he started the last verse, Someone painted April Fool in big black letters on a Dead End sign  
I had my foot on the gas as I left the road and blew out my mind

Aiden joined in, Eight miles outta Memphis and I got no spare  
Eight miles straight up downtown somewhere  
I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in

The guards finished the song together, I said I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in  
Yeah  
yeah  
oh-yeah

As they put the blanket down again, James suggested, "You know, I think Madeline would love doing this too sometime."

"Maybe when she and Sabrina are feeling better," Bobby Lee smiled as they helped him up.

After James had caught his breath, Talbott said, "Well, guys, those fish won't catch themselves!"

"Okay, let's go fishing!" James smiled.

Jackson smiled. "Yes, let's go!"

"That's right," Bobby Lee grinned, "Time for more guy time fun!"


	7. Hugo and Sofia's post-race duet

**If Clover and Crackle can sing this classic song from Lady and the Tramp as they get to know each other over a plate of vegetables, roasted food, or even spaghetti, let's see what Hugo can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, after they win the Flying Crown race, or after their Ice Dancing recital, Hugo takes Sofia for a little walk around Royal Prep. Since this is from one of Sofia's favorite movies, she sings to herself as well. He takes a leaf out of James' book and serenades her. Lady and the Tramp is not mine.**

Hugo: Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte

Sofia (spoken): Oh, Hugo!

Hugo: Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

For this is the night, and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

Sofia (to herself): This is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

Hugo: Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte

Sofia: Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here

Hugo: The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

Sofia and Hugo: For this is the night, and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

Hugo (spoken): Afterward, Sofia, you want to grab some spaghetti?

Sofia (spoken): Oh, Hugo!


	8. Nell and Bobby Lee's healing song

**If Roland and Melinda can sing this Sesame Street song to James after he has his tonsils removed, let's see what Nell and Bobby Lee can do with it when they help get Madeline and Sabrina to sleep! I thought it would be nice if, after their rescue, Bobby Lee sings the song his mother used to sing to him to Madeline when she wants to get up and explore her new surroundings following her and her sisters' rescue. Nell joins him when she sings the song that she and her father sang to the girls when they were sick when they were little, and they both agree that they should all rest first considering everything they've been through. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Sesame Street's music is not mine.**

Madeline woke up a few hours after James and Bobby Lee had left her. She had enjoyed the song they sang, but she really wanted to look around the castle where she and her sisters were now staying following their recent rescue from Jimmy and his family. She smiled when she saw James' 'writing associates' Prince Blizzard, Little Rex, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot cuddled up next to her. "You three want to come with me and find Nell?" she asked.

She made Prince Blizzard nod, and altered her voice a little to make him say, "Okay!"

She altered her voice again and made Sir Blaze-a-Lot say, "Me too!"

She altered her voice again and made Little Rex say, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" she giggled in her regular voice. Taking the tiger, dog, and dragon in her arms, she opened the door, only to be met by Bobby Lee. Madeline smiled up at him. "Bobby Lee! What a surprise! We were just going to find Nell."

"Helen's doing fine," Bobby Lee smiled. "She got up a few minutes ago and asked me to help her to the bathroom. I stood outside the door and waited for her. She went to Sabrina's room and looked in on her, but she felt a little tired when she got to your room. I took her to her room before I heard you talking to your new friends."

"Okay," Madeline smiled. "They want to come with me and visit Nell too."

"Okay," Bobby Lee smiled. "James told me to tell you that you're welcome to borrow his writing helpers and that they really help with getting rid of nightmares."

Madeline smiled, but she said, "Okay, but I want to see Nell now!"

"I'm right here, Butterfly," they heard Nell's soft voice from the doorway. They looked up and saw her, with James at her side. "I heard you talking about me, and so I asked James to help me to your room. Is everything okay?"

"I'm bored," Madeline sighed. "I want to go play!"

"And you'll be able to do that soon enough," Nell said as James led her in and helped her sit on the bed. "You know what we went through for two years, and Dr. Heydenberg told us that we need to rest for a long time."

"But resting's boring!" Madeline complained.

Bobby Lee smirked, but he said, "Madeline, I know resting is boring, but you need to follow doctor's orders."

"I know, but I want to go play," Madeline sighed as Bobby Lee led her to the bed. "It's been so long since I've been outside, and I just want to..."

"Go out and get a change of scenery?" Nell smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. But it's going to take a while for us before the doctor gives us the okay to do that. He comes every day to get updates on our recovery, or to ask us how we're doing."

"You know, Helen, this little conversation reminds me of the one we had when we were Madeline's age," Bobby Lee smiled. "We were playing together and I got hurt when I tripped and fell down the hill. I was stuck in bed for two weeks, and you came to Mother's house every day and helped take care of me."

Nell smiled. "I remember, Robert."

"And didn't you and Mother sing that song..." Bobby Lee trailed off.

"What song?" Madeline asked.

"Mother made up a song she'd sing whenever I got sick and wanted to go out while I was supposed to be resting," Bobby Lee explained.

"I think I know the one you mean, but I learned that song from my mama," Nell smirked.

"It doesn't matter where we learned it," Bobby Lee smiled, "What matters is that it made us feel better."

Nell smiled. "That's true, and I suppose we can give it a try."

"Nell? Bobby Lee? What's going on?" they heard Sabrina's voice from the door.

"Sabrina, come on in," Nell smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I saw the paints and paper Amber left for me and I wanted to thank her again, and maybe ask if she wanted to paint something," Sabrina explained. "What's going on here?"

"We were just about to sing that song Mama made up for us whenever one of you got sick," Nell smiled.

"I always liked that one," Sabrina smiled. "Of course, we only sang it when we got sick."

"But I think you'll need it for this too," Bobby Lee agreed.

Sabrina smiled. "Okay."

"And don't worry, girls, you can have your plush friends with you, and if you'll give me a minute, I'll go get another surprise for you," Nell smiled as she left the room. She returned a few minutes later, holding a doll, as well as two wrapped packages. "Amber said she got these for you. She thought you'd like these while you were resting."

Madeline and Sabrina smiled as they opened the packages, and they both lifted out a doll. "She's so cute!" Sabrina smiled, hugging hers.

"I love her!" Madeline smiled, "And we'll thank Amber when we see her again."

"Yes we will!" Sabrina agreed.

Nell smiled. "I know you will, girls."

"Now, as you get to know your new friends, how about that song we promised you?" Bobby Lee smiled as he slipped out of the room. He came back a minute later with his guitar.

"Okay!" Madeline smiled, taking Prince Blizzard and her new doll on her lap.

"Okay!" Sabrina echoed, giving Little Rex and her new doll a hug as she settled back on the pillows.

"Okay," Bobby Lee smiled, "Just take it easy for now, and let's see if what they say here is true: music makes everything better!"

"Oh, Robert, of course it does," Nell smirked as Bobby Lee began to sing.

It takes a while for a seed to become a flower  
It takes a while to learn to read and spell  
You can't become a grownup in an hour  
A sick body needs time  
Time to get well

"That's the one," Nell smiled as she joined him on the chorus.

You got to be patient to be a patient  
Wait around, do what the doctors say  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
And when you're well  
You can go out and play

Madeline smiled as she remembered Nell singing this to her. She'd had a cold when she was one, and Nell and their father Edward had carried her around the parlor of their old house, singing this, among other songs, as they tried to get her to sleep.

Seeing her smile, Nell sang to her, You don't want to miss out  
To have fun  
But you must take it slow  
Until the sickness  
Is done

As he helped put a blanket over Sabrina, Bobby Lee joined in, It's not easy to wait inside all day  
But when you're well  
You can go out and play

Sabrina smiled next to her and curled up against Nell's side. "I remember this song," she smiled. "You and Daddy sang this to me and Maddie once."

Nell nodded as she and Bobby Lee sang to them, You got to be patient to be a patient  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
Stay in bed, do what the doctors say  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
Waiting for the sickness to be on its way

Sabrina smiled as she settled back against James' pillows. She took Little Rex on her lap and introduced him to her doll.

As Nell took the next verse, she saw James in the doorway. It may seem boring, it may seem slow to you  
For getting better, it's what you have to do  
You do the same things over again, all day  
When you get better...  
You can go out and play

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, James," Nell smiled. "The girls just need a song to help them settle down."

"Music has been known to make everything better," James smiled, recognizing the song that Nell and Bobby Lee were singing as one that Roland and Queen Melinda used to sing to him and Amber when they were sick.

Bobby Lee smiled as he and Nell sang together, You got to be patient to be a patient  
Stay in bed, do what the doctors say  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
Waiting for the sickness to be on its way

"But who really came up with the idea for the song?" he added.

"Who knows?" James grinned. "All we need to know is that it's a good song to help the healing process."

"Very true," Bobby Lee grinned as he finished the song, You got to be patient to be a patient  
You well be feeling better  
Each and every day  
And if you are patient a patient  
Pretty soon you can go out and play

"Okay, we'll wait a few days," Sabrina smiled.

"Okay," Madeline giggled beside her as she introduced her doll to the tiger, dog, and dragon. "And James, Sofia said you use your stuffed animals as helpers when you write your stories. Can you use our new dolls too?"

"Sure," James smiled. "I sometimes ask Sofia's and Amber's dolls for their ideas too."

"And do they give you good ideas?" Nell giggled.

"Yes they do," James grinned.

Madeline smiled. "Okay! Maybe we can all write something together when the doctor says it's okay!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," James smiled as he and Bobby Lee left the girls to rest.


	9. The Young Royals sing a special song

**If Vivian, James, Maya, Desmond, and Chad can sing this song from Arthur during a performance with the school band at Royal Prep, let's see what Madeline, Sabrina, and their friends can do with it! I thought it might be fun if, during a party or some kind of event at Madeline and Sabrina's school, Madeline, Sabrina, and some of their friends got together and sang about their love of music. Arthur is not mine.**

Miss Canfield-Brodie: Okay, kids, for our next performance in the Spring Show, put your hands together for the YOUNG ROYALS!

(Madeline, Sabrina, John, Lilac, and Elizabeth come on the stage over the applause)

Sabrina (spoken): Our friends Sofia, James, and Amber helped us write this song, so this goes out to them!

Madeline (over everyone's cheering): We see the pretty boys,  
We see the Barbie girls  
Climbing their way up the charts.  
We see the videos,  
Where all the fashion plates  
Lip-sync their ways to your hearts.

Sabrina: Well no offense to them  
And no offense to you.  
Don't take it personally.

Lilac: But when it comes to rock  
And when it comes to roll  
Don't need to sell it,  
'Cause it's born to be free (John: Free, free!)

Madeline/Sabrina/John/Lilac/Elizabeth: Don't want nothing but the music!  
Don't need the shiny limousine!  
Don't want nothing but the music!  
Love it or leave it,  
The music is all I need."

Sabrina: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah once upon a time,  
Turned on the radio  
When I was feeling so down  
(John: When I was feeling so down)

Madeline: And all at once I heard  
The future calling out  
My heart filled up with the sound  
(Lilac: With the sound)

Elizabeth: Might play a stadium,  
Or audience of one  
But one thing I know is true

Lilac: No matter who you are,  
The music is the star  
And we're just here  
To let the music shine through!  
(John: Shine through)

Madeline/Sabrina/Elizabeth/John/Lilac: Don't want nothing but the music!  
(Lilac: Yeah)  
Don't need no People Magazine!  
(Madeline: No magazine)  
Don't want nothing but the music!  
I'm pledging allegiance,  
The music is all I need!  
(Sabrina: Need, yeah)

Madeline/Sabrina/Elizabeth/John/Lilac: Don't want nothing but the music!  
Don't need some hip and trendy scenes  
(Elizabeth: Hip and trendy scenes)  
Don't want nothing but the music!  
I'm pledging allegiance,  
The music is all I need!  
(John: Need, yeah)

Madeline/Sabrina/Elizabeth/John/Lilac: Nothing but the music!  
(Sabrina: The music, the music, the music)  
Nothing but the music!  
(Lilac: The music, the music, the music)  
Nothing but the music!


	10. The Order of the Wand's kingly dreams

**If James and the princes can sing this classic song from Newsies about their dreams of being king someday, let's see what the Order of the Wand can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, as they make their plans, they break into song about sharing some of their fantasies. Newsies is not mine.**

Greylock: A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces!.

Grimtrix: A permanent box at Sheepshead races!

Baron von Rocha: A porcelain tub with boilin' water!

Cedric: A Saturday night with King Roland's youngest daughter!

Greylock: Look at me  
I'm the king of Rudistan  
Suddenly  
I'm respectable  
Starin' right at 'cha  
Lousy with stature

Baron von Rocha: Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks  
I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe

Greylock: And there I be  
Ain't I pretty?

Baron von Rocha and Cedric: It's my kingdom  
I'm the king of Zumaria/Enchancia!

Greylock: A corduroy suit with fitted knickers

Baron von Rocha: A mezzanine seat to see the flickers

Cedric: Chocolate cigars that cost a quarter

Grimtrix: A golden crown for the kingdom's conqueror

Order of the Wand: Tip your hat  
We're the king of Enchancia/Rudistan/Zumaria

Greylock: How 'bout that!  
I'm the king of Rudistan

Order of the Wand: In nothing flat  
He'll be covering  
Wei Ling to Corinthia  
Our man Grimtrix

Baron von Rocha: Makin' a headline out of a hunch

Greylock: Protecting the weak

Cedric: And payin' for lunch

Grimtrix: When I'm at bat  
Strong men crumble

Cedric: Proud yet humble

Greylock and Baron von Rocha: I'm (He's) the king of Zumaria/Rudistan

ALL: I gotta be either dead or dreamin'  
'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'  
Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it  
But I was a star for one whole minute  
Startin' now  
I'm the king of Enchancia/Rudistan/Zumaria

Cedric: Ain't ya heard?  
I'm the king of Enchancia

ALL: Holy cow  
It's miracle  
Magnus is cryin'  
Marcus, he's dyin'  
Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun  
I'm one highfalutin' son-of-a-gun  
Don't ask me how  
Fortune found me  
Fate just crowned me  
Now I'm king of Enchancia/Rudistan/Zumaria  
Look and see  
Once a piker  
Now a striker  
I'm the king of Enchancia/Rudistan/Zumaria  
Victory!  
Front page story  
Guts and glory  
I'm the king of Enchancia/Rudistan/Zumaria!


	11. A new Avaloran song of freedom

**If Candice, James, and Sandra can sing this classic song from Newsies as they help out the knights during a demonstration of what they do, let's see what Sofia, Princess Elena, and everyone in Avalor can do when they go to attack Shuriki! I thought it would be fun if, as a rallying cry in Elena and the Secret of Avalor, Sofia starts singing this to help get everyone on their side when they take back the castle. Newsies is not mine.**

Sofia: Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day

Elena: Now is the time to seize the day  
Send out the call and join the fray

Mateo: Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united

Sofia and Elena: Let us seize the day

Elena: Friends of the friendless, seize the day  
Raise up the torch and light the way

Mateo: Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Let us seize the day

Avalorans/Enchancians: Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one

Sofia: Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay

Elena: Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away

Everyone: Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one


	12. The Order of the Wand puts up a wall

**If Cedric can sing this song from Shrek the Musical as he plots to steal Sofia's amulet and tries to resist her offer of friendship when she first comes to the castle, let's see what the Order of the Wand can do with it! I thought it would be interesting if, like Cedric, they sing this as they accept their Medusa Stones in Day of the Sorcerer as they think of how they're going to take over their respective kingdoms. Shrek the Musical is not mine.**

Cedric: I'm gonna build me a wall, I'll make it ten feet high.  
See ya later King Roland, bye bye.  
No one gettin' in so don't you even try.  
A ten foot wall..

Greylock: I'm gonna build me a wall, I'm gonna disappear.  
What's the matter King Magnus, am I not bein' clear?  
Can't you take a hint, am I getting through at all?  
Just get outta here..

Baron von Rocha: I was told the world would despise me.  
So I should have known, I should have guessed.  
I thought these two might be different.  
Well now I know, they're just like all the rest.

Grimtrix: I'm gonna be what they want, I'm gonna be what they say.  
Hey world, I'll do it your way!  
You're looking for a monster, it's your lucky day.  
I'll be what you want..

Cedric: What a fool to think she might love me.  
I opened my heart and let her walk through.  
She wanted a friend, I wanted her amulet,  
How lucky both our wishes came true..

Morgana: Gonna build me a wall, a perfect place to hide.  
Hey world, stay on your side.  
The best way to conquer they say is to divide.

Grimtrix: Gonna build a wall.  
Gonna be what they say.  
Gonna hide in my heart.

Order of the Wand: Gonna build a wall...


	13. James' creative writing sing-along

**On July 6, the world of country music lost a great legend. Charlie Daniels passed away at age 83.**

**If Candice can sing this classic Charlie Daniels song while she watches the fight between Maleficent and Constance and Zahida, and supplies music for it in Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, let's see what she, Dorrie, James, and Wendell can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, following Candice's magic show in chapter 23 of the same story, James invited her, Wendell, Dorrie, and Timothy to his room to sit in on one of his writing sessions. Wendell even remembers a song that James plays as one that he faced off against him with, but he tells him that it's going to be used for fun this time around. For another variation on this classic, see chapter 5 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend. Charlie Daniels' music is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace, Charlie Daniels.**

Following Candice's magic show, Wendell was going to his room for the night when Dorrie and Candice stopped him.

"Hold it, Wendell," Candice smiled, taking his arm.

"You're not going anywhere," Dorrie smirked, taking his other arm.

"What could I have done now?" Wendell asked, frowning a little. "I've already apologized to Timothy and all of you for how horrid I've been; what more do you want?"

"To let you start having some fun," Candice smirked.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" Wendell asked.

"Let's start by all of us visiting James," Dorrie smiled.

"James is angry enough at me," Wendell admitted, recalling how James had shouted at him for how he'd treated Timothy, who had come up to see what was going on. "It's going to take some time before I'm back in his good books again."

"Don't worry, Wendell," Timothy smiled. "You'll be back on James' good side before you know it!"

"I wish I had your optimism, Timothy," Wendell smirked as they arrived at James' door.

Wendell was surprised to see Gwen and Chef Andre there as well. "Sir, ma'am, I'm not here to cause trouble; I was invited…" he blurted out, recalling that one of the rules at the castle that he had to follow while he was working there was staying away from not just Timothy, but Gwen and Chef Andre, the kitchen, and Gwen's workshop.

"Don't worry, Wendell," Gwen assured him, "Violet told us how you apologized to Timothy, and we just came to see how you're doing."

"Are you guys going to stand there all night?" James called out to them, "This new story of mine won't write itself, you know!"

"Wendell, you're in for a real treat," Dorrie grinned. "James never lets us sit in on his story writing sessions!"

"I didn't even know he was a writer," Wendell admitted.

"Well, then, young man, you're going to get a surprise," Chef Andre smiled. "Prince James frequently submits stories he writes to the local children's magazine in Dunwiddie: Adventure Stories Weekly."

"That's right," James said as he sat up on his bed. "I've got four boxes of stories in here." He led them over to a corner of the room and lifted each box as he explained what was in it. "This box has my favorite stories in it, and which haven't gone to the magazine." He lifted the second one, explaining, "This one has copies of the magazine that have my stories in it. This one," he raised a third box, "is the same magazine, and they have stories I like, but they don't have my stories in them."

"And this one?" Chef Andre asked, motioning to the fourth box.

"That's my 'try again later' box," James replied. "Sometimes I don't like the way a story's going, so I put it in there and I try and think about how I can make the story work. Sometimes I find new material that I can use, but sometimes I end up throwing the story out, since I don't like how it's going, even with the new stuff."

"I've done that myself, Prince James," Gwen smiled. "It's all part of the inventive and creative process."

"And the stuffed animals?" Wendell asked, motioning toward the stuffed tiger, dog, and dragon on the bed.

"My writing consultants," James smirked. "Prince Blizzard, Little Rex, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot have come up with a lot of brilliant ideas for my stories!"

"And I suppose that's why you wanted me to bring my own doll, Jenny?" Candice smirked, holding up her doll.

"That's right," James grinned. "There's nothing wrong with a fresh set of button eyes looking at my stories and offering their ideas!" He heard Wendell trying to turn a laugh into a coughing fit, but he said, "Laugh if you want, Wendell, but Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather have told me, and the rest of my Creative Writing class at Royal Prep that stuffed animals are brilliant listeners, and they come up with good ideas too! You just have to listen to what they say!"

"Prince James, before I forget, I made something for you," Gwen said as she produced a flat piece of wood which was glued to a large pillow. "Just put the paper on the wood and write normally on it. The board's even padded so you can put it on your lap. That way you're not cramped or sprawled on your bed as you're working."

"I'll have to try that with this new story," James smiled. "Thanks, Gwen!"

"I brought some snacks as well," Chef Andre added, holding out a tray of cookies. "We can't have you writing on an empty stomach!"

"Don't forget to play something fun while you're writing!" Dorrie smiled.

"Okay," James grinned. "Timothy, since it's also your first time watching me write, why don't you pick something from the box of tapes and CDs over there?"

"Okay!" Timothy grinned. He rummaged through the box for a minute, then smiled as he pulled a CD out. "How's this one?"

"Brillliant!" James grinned. "And everyone's heard this phrase around the castle at one point or another: I love this song!"

When the music started, he began singing as he took up his pencil and glanced at Sir Blaze-a-Lot, The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

Candice joined in with a whoop. "Dare I say it, yee hah! But before this gets too far ahead, I'll be right back!"

"And anyone who knows and likes the song, feel free to jump right in," James agreed as Candice vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Okay!" Dorrie giggled as she watched James write something down after looking over at Little Rex.

When he came upon this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said, "Boy, let me tell you what

"_This_ song…" Wendell couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the opening notes. "It had to be _this_ song!"

At the same time, James was singing, I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you

Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"

"What's wrong with it?" Timothy asked.

"I stole a girl's horse, and Prince James challenged me to a lute battle with this song to see if I'd give her back, which of course I didn't," Wendell smirked good-naturedly, but he shrank back under Dorrie's disapproving frown. "But if it's any consolation, he beat me, she got her horse back, and now my hands hurt every time I hear this!"

At that moment, Candice re-appeared, holding her fiddle up.

When she saw her, Dorrie waved as she sang, The boy said, "My name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
You're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been"

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that," Chef Andre chuckled, "Prince James inherited his birth mother's ear for music! I've heard him play this myself, and it's a wonder if anyone could keep up with him!"

"Queen Melinda would have been proud of him that day!" Gwen smiled, since she had heard the story about James and Wendell's lute battle as well.

Candice started playing her fiddle as she, James, Dorrie, and Timothy sang together, Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia, and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul

As Candice took a fiddle solo, she grinned as she watched James glancing at Jenny, as if asking for her thoughts.

James nodded as he wrote something down and continued, The devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow

Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

Attracted by the whooping and clapping, Violet came up to see what was going on. "What's going on here?"

"Just a little music after Candice's magic show," Dorrie smiled.

"I see," Violet smiled. "Have fun, then, but try to keep the hootenanny down to a low roar, all right?"

"No problem!" Candice grinned. "And Mom, James is using Jenny's ideas in his story too!"

"Well, then, we'll have to read it and see what ideas she had," Violet smiled as she left them.

At the same time, as he watched James glancing at Prince Blizzard, Timothy joined in the song, When the devil finished  
Johnny said, "well, you're pretty good, old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done"

James, Dorrie, Candice, and even Wendell joined him, He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no

"See, Wendell, we told you this song's fun!" James grinned as he listened to Candice's fiddle solo.

"Well, as long as I don't have to play it!" Wendell smirked, rubbing his hands as if he was trying to get the feeling back in them.

James nodded as he continued, The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Dorrie joined in, Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever want to try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best that's ever been"

Everyone finished the song together, He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no

As everyone applauded and as Candice took a bow, even Wendell was smiling broadly. "I never knew this song could be so much fun! And James, thank you for letting me watch you and your plush friends work!"

"Any time, Wendell, and speaking of stories, congratulations, you're in my good books again!" James grinned as he looked up.

"One thing you should know about Prince James, Wendell, he's got quite a way with words!" Gwen smiled.

"So I'm beginning to see," Wendell smiled. "And it looks like I'll have to subscribe to this magazine of yours now as well!"

"We can make copies of the stories for you too," Dorrie agreed. "That way, you can have something to read when you go back home."

Wendell smiled. "I can't wait!"


	14. Three royal jukeboxes sing to two girls

**If Roland and Melinda can sing this Gordon Lightfoot song to help James go to sleep when he's not feeling well, let's see what James, Nell, and Bobby Lee can do with it when they help Elena and Gabby go to sleep! I thought it would be nice if, as a way to help the girls get over a nightmare, Bobby Lee brings James to their room. He thinks James needs a break from working so hard, and it shows that he's right, since he falls asleep in the middle of the song! But fortunately, Nell and Bobby Lee are there to help the royal jukebox as well as their daughters. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Everyone in the castle was asleep for the night. Helen Genevieve "Nell" O'Malley and Robert "Bobby" Lee Johnson had just put two-year-old Elena and Gabby to bed, and now they were in their rooms, getting ready to go to sleep themselves. The girls had also made the transition from cribs to big-girl beds, something Nell was especially happy about.

"It took several stories, but at least they're asleep!" Nell sighed with relief as she sat on the bed. "I'm so glad we have a copy of James' story folders, so we can read them, and the girls' favorite books, to them as bedtime stories, or any time they want to hear one! And they really love their new beds!"

"And for the girls to get to sleep, it took...let me see if I remember correctly," Bobby Lee counted on his fingers, "four Andrew Harmon stories, three fairy tales, two stories from the girls' Avalor books..." then he smirked and sang, "And a partridge in a pear tree!"

"You just couldn't help yourself with that, could you?" Nell tried to look annoyed, but she couldn't help but laugh. Bobby Lee liked playing word games with James, and he was almost as good as him. "But one of the Avalor stories you read was the one about Shuriki, or as the girls call her, the mean lady, and how she took over the kingdom. Are you sure they'll be all right, and it wasn't too scary for them?"

"They'll be fine," Bobby Lee smiled. "They've got Kitty and Dolly to protect them, but we'll hear them if they need us."

"All right," Nell smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But if they wake up, and it's not related to potty training, that's on you."

"You love me," Bobby Lee smirked. "Besides, Elena's the one potty training, remember?"

"It's like we tell her and Gabby, it's not a race, and they should take it one day at a time," Nell smiled. "Elena will be ready to use the potty on her own when she decides it's time. But she is getting better."

Bobby Lee smiled. "That's true. She gets better every day."

As they settled down, Nell hoped the girls wouldn't wake up because of nightmares and that they'd be all right.

After all, it was their first night in their big girl beds. Nell and Bobby Lee had already assured them that they were safe with Kitty and Dolly protecting them.

With a yawn, Nell went to sleep with the hope of everyone, not just Elena and Gabby, getting a good night's rest.

A few hours later, they were awakened by the sounds of someone crying. "That's Elena," Nell murmured. "I'll get her." Nell was at the bedroom door when they heard the sound of someone else crying too. "And right on cue, Gabby's up and crying with her," she muttered.

"Helen, let me help you," Bobby Lee murmured. He saw the look on her face and added, "I know what you're going to say, it's my fault for reading the girls the story of Shuriki before bed, I should have shown better judgment, and you told me so."

Nell smirked. "I wouldn't say that! I know you were only trying to help put the girls to sleep and I appreciate it. But I think we might need reinforcements to help us deal with two crying toddlers."

"You might be right," Bobby Lee nodded. "And I think he might still be awake!"

"At this time of night?" Nell smirked.

"When Elena started climbing out of her crib, James was one of the first people she went to," Bobby Lee reminded her with a playful nudge.

"Oh, yes, even though he's singing around the castle again, and with his door open, James has told us that he only sings with it closed if anyone needs quiet, or Roland's involved with royal business," Nell smiled. She had heard how James had lost his voice at his birth mother's funeral and refused to sing in public. It had been a few weeks after she, Madeline, and Sabrina had come to live in the castle that he had been convinced to sing with the door open a crack (But that was also to make Sabrina feel more at ease, since she was terrified of closed doors), and when Elena and Gabby were a year old, James decided to try singing his song again. Unfortunately, someone had unmasked him when he took his bow, and he almost gave up singing for good. Everyone in the castle had told him that Queen Melinda never held him to what he said, and that his voice was a precious gift, and that he should use it. The next day, he sang another song perfectly, and unmasked himself. Now, he was singing around the castle again, and was always there for the girls when they needed a song.

Nell and Bobby Lee quietly made their way down the hall, following the glow of a light that was still on. As they'd thought, James was still awake, and working on editing royal documents. However, it looked like he was finally running out of energy.

"Easy now. You can finish that in the morning. Don't overwork yourself," Bobby Lee smiled. "Or do we need to get you?"

Nell chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully. "Another time, Robert." She turned to James with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt your work but Elena and Gabby are awake and we need your help to get them back to sleep."

James looked up, and they noticed that his eyes were heavy. "What are you getting me?" he murmured, since he was starting to fall asleep and he only heard part of Bobby Lee's greeting.

"Never mind," Nell smirked. "We know it's late, but Elena and Gabby are having nightmares. We just need a little help getting them to calm down and go to sleep again."

"But if you're too tired to sing, we'll borrow one of your tapes and use that," Bobby Lee offered.

"No...I'm okay," James murmured. "That's what the royal jukebox...is for, right?"

"Okay, if you're sure," Nell said as they led him to the girls' room.

Elena and Gabby looked up from where they were hiding in Gabby's bed as they spotted Nell coming into their room.

"Mommy," Gabby sniffed.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy and I are here," Nell smiled. She looked down at Elena, stroking her hair. "Did you have an accident, Love Bug?"

Elena shook her head, but Nell and Bobby Lee still checked, just to make sure. "She's right; she didn't have an accident," Nell smiled.

"Well, we did take her to the potty before we put her to bed, and she did a good job," Bobby Lee smiled.

Gabby smiled over at James. "James here! He sing?"

"He's going to help us sing," Nell smiled.

"No close door?" Elena asked.

"Well..." Nell paused, "We'll have to close the door, so we don't disturb anyone while we're singing. That's the polite thing to do at night if you want someone to sing to you so late. Auntie Sabrina knows that, but she's sleeping now, so she won't be upset."

"Okay Mommy," Elena smiled.

"Sing now! Sing now!" Gabby giggled.

"Hold on, Gab-Gab. Let the royal jukebox wake up first," Bobby Lee grinned.

"James nap?" Elena asked.

"Maybe in a minute," James muttered as he tried to wake up. "I've been trying to come up with a cut-off time for working on papers, but some of them took longer than I expected..."

"Don't worry about it, James," Nell smiled. "We know how dedicated you are to your writing, but even you need to take a break now and then."

"You bring song?" Gabby asked.

"I brought a few songs," Bobby Lee smiled. "We'll put the tapes out, then we'll let you and Elena pick one. Whatever song starts when we put it in the tape player, that's the one James will do. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay!" Elena and Gabby giggled.

"That's our girls," Nell smiled, now noticing them together in Gabby's bed. "Love Bug, how did you get there?"

"I climb out of bed and I walk!" Elena smiled.

"What a big girl!" Nell smiled. "But let's put you back in your own bed for now. We don't want Kitty to be lonely, since you and Dolly are with Gabby."

"Okay!" Elena giggled. When she was back in her bed, she asked, "We find song?"

"This one!" Gabby smiled. "It's got kitties!"

"Kitty song!" Elena cheered.

"I've heard that one," Bobby Lee smiled. "It doesn't exactly mention kitties, but it has 'cat-tails' in the song."

"Kitty song!" Elena repeated.

"Robert, do you think Elena cares? As long as it mentions something related to kitties, she's happy!" Nell chuckled.

"Mean lady," Gabby frowned. "She made kitties disappear."

"Don't worry, Gab-Gab, it was just a dream," Bobby Lee smiled. "You and Elena are safe, Kitty and Dolly are both okay, and we're all here with you too."

"And you should know that dreams can't hurt you," Nell added. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Okay," Gabby smiled a little.

"Okay," Elena smiled. "Sing kitty song now?"

"Wait a minute, sweetheart," Nell smirked. "Let James not look so sleepy first."

"You don't want him yawning while he sings, do you?" Bobby Lee chuckled.

"No!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"You want some water, James?" Gabby asked, going over and finding the cup she drank from. "This wake you up and you sing good!"

_"Well,_ Gab-Gab, but that's nice of you," Nell smiled.

When James was feeling a little more awake, he sat down on Gabby's bed with the girls on either side of him. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled.

"James sing please?" Elena asked.

"Okay," James fought back a yawn.

"James, if you're too tired to sing, we can sing it instead," Nell offered.

"No, I'm okay," James said as Bobby Lee found the song he was looking for.

"You look sleepy. Night-night!" Elena yelled, crossing her arms.

"Elena, if James gets sleepy while he sings, Daddy and I will tell him to go night-night," Nell assured her.

"You want him to sing, don't you, Love Bug?" Bobby Lee asked, putting the tape down before taking Elena in his arms.

"Okay! James sing and Mommy and Daddy sing if James goes night-night!" Elena smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," James agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Nell smiled, Bobby Lee nodding at her side.

"I remember my mommy singing this," James said as he started the song. "It always helped me go to sleep when I was younger."

Elena and Gabby giggled as Bobby Lee put Elena back down.

"James look sleepy," Gabby muttered. "Is it his night-night time?"

"He's been up for a while helping with papers," Nell explained. "Sometimes he gets so caught up in writing that he loses all track of time. Sometimes he even works until late at night."

"He's been trying to come up with a cut-off time, but sometimes he forgets and works all night," Bobby Lee agreed.

"And it looks like we'll need to take over," she smiled as James started nodding off before he even started singing.

"I remember you played that for me, Madeline, and Sabrina when you brought us here," she smiled.

"I thought you might need something relaxing after everything you went through," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Well, it worked," Nell smiled. "I've heard people say around here that music makes everything better, and I've seen for myself that it works!"

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled. He started to move James onto his back to carry him back to his room.

"Good idea, but let's try to sing the song for him first," Nell suggested. "You said that Roland says James can sleep through everything, so let's finish the song, then get James back to bed."

"James like Elena!" Gabby giggled.

"Am not!" Elena pouted. "Gabby like James!"

"Both of you are like him when you want to be," Nell smirked.

"How so?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Gabby can sleep through everything, just like James, and Elena loves singing kitty song, just like James loves singing everything," Nell smiled.

"Not sleepy!" Gabby yawned.

"Stay up!" Elena added with a yawn.

"Girls, you had a turn of staying up already," Bobby smirked. "Besides Elena Mommy and I don't want you sleepy during your speech therapy tomorrow."

"What that?" Gabby asked.

"Well, Gab-Gab, Elena goes to speech therapy to help her communicate with others," Bobby Lee started. "She also goes there to help her learn how to keep eye contact when someone's talking to her, and watch what people do when they talk to her."

"I come see what she does?" Gabby asked.

"I don't see why not," Nell smiled. "Elena liked watching you do your physical therapy, so now you can watch how she works with her speech therapist."

"Okay!" Elena smiled. She looked up at Nell. "James sing now? Please?"

"Nice job, Love Bug, and I think we should let James sing, but only if he's up to it."

"I'm up to it," James said as he tried to hide another yawn.

"If you're sure," Bobby Lee smiled.

"If not, it's back to bed with you, James," Nell smiled.

"I'll be fine," James assured them as he shook his head to clear it. "You know nothing stops me from singing anymore."

"That's true," Bobby Lee grinned. "We all had a lot of fun at the karaoke party when James said he'd never sing behind a closed door again!"

"That's right, and how often do I let Elena and Gabby stay up so late to hear James sing?" Nell smiled.

"That's right," James smiled. "Now girls, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Gabby giggled, cuddling up with Dolly.

"James sing please!" Elena giggled, holding up Kitty.

"Okay," James smiled, "Here we go..."

When the song started, he sang softly, Pussywillows, cat-tails, soft winds and roses  
Rain pools in the woodland, water to my knees

"Yay!" Elena cheered, making Kitty dance.

James smiled as he continued the verse, Shivering, quivering, the warm breath of spring  
Pussywillows, cat-tails, soft winds and roses

As she remembered this as one of the songs Bobby Lee played for her, Madeline, and Sabrina after they were rescued, Nell smiled at her daughters. They seemed to like this song as much as she and her sisters did. While it was true she would not normally let them stay up past their bedtime, this was an exception.

Especially because it was Bobby Lee's fault that they were up in the first place.

As James started the second verse, Nell noticed that he was starting to fall asleep again. _'I'll let him finish the verse if he can, but since Robert says he knows the song, he can fill in for James if he falls asleep,' _she thought.

Nell's suspicions were confirmed that James was becoming too tired to sing as he sang softly, Catbirds and cornfields, daydreams together  
Riding on the roadside the dust gets in your eyes

Bobby Lee looked over as he heard James yawn as he sang. "If he can finish the verse, that's great, but I can fill in for James if he falls asleep," he said to himself.

At the same time, James was singing softly, Reveling, disheveling, the summer nights can bring  
Pussywillows, cat-tails, soft winds and roses

As James finished the verse, he fell asleep on Gabby's bed.

"Roland told me about how James used to sing himself to sleep," Bobby Lee chuckled. "I guess some things never change!"

"La-la-la!" Elena giggled. "Me and Kitty sing too!"

"Glad to hear it, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "But the royal jukebox went to sleep before he could join you."

"We finish song for him?" Gabby asked.

"Okay," Nell smiled. "We'll finish the song, then Daddy and I'll take James back to his bed."

"Okay," Elena yawed, rubbing her eyes.

"You sleepy, Elena?" Gabby asked.

"Kitty song did it!" Elena pouted.

"Well, it is a pretty song," Nell smiled. "And it's kind of like a lullaby to help you go to sleep." She took Elena in her arms and took her over to her bed again. "Go to sleep, Love Bug. You'll be dreaming of kitties again in no time."

She started the next verse, Slanted rays and colored days, stark blue horizons  
Naked limbs and wheat bins, hazy afternoons

"And to help you get to Dreamland, I'll help with the song too," Bobby Lee smiled.

He continued the verse, Voicing, rejoicing, the wine cups do bring  
Pussywillows, cat-tails, soft winds and roses

"Daddy silly!" Gabby giggled.

"He's not that bad," Nell smirked. "Daddy felt a little sad for making you two upset so he wanted to make up for it."

She started the last verse, Harsh nights and candlelights, woodfires a-blazin'  
Soft lips and fingertips resting in my soul

Bobby Lee smiled as he sang with her, Treasuring, remembering, the promise of spring  
Pussywillows, cat-tails, soft winds and roses

"Yay Mommy! We love you!" Gabby smiled.

"We love Daddy too!" Elena smiled.

"And Daddy loves you, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled.

"James stay with us?" Gabby asked.

"I think we'd better take James back to his own bed. But don't worry, Love Bug," Nell smiled, seeing Elena start to look worried, "James can sleep through us carrying him back to his own bed, and he can sing with you tomorrow."

"Okay," Elena smiled. She came over to James and kissed his forehead. "Night-night, James!"

James didn't respond but Elena didn't mind, walking back to her bed.

"Night-night, James!" Gabby giggled.

"I'll stay with the girls and you take care of James," Nell offered. "The last thing we need is a crowd of people in the halls late at night."

"Good idea," Bobby Lee smiled. He settled James on his back, and left the room with him.

"Bye-bye!" Gabby giggled.

"Alright you two. You had your kitty song, now it's time for bed," Nell smiled.

"James sing again?" Elena asked.

"Maybe in the morning, when he's awake, and if he's not busy," Nell smiled.

At the same time, Bobby Lee brought James back to his room. "Thanks for your help, James," he said as he laid him on his bed.

"Mmm..." James muttered as Bobby Lee drew a blanket over him.

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome,'" Bobby Lee smirked, tucking James' dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot in with him. "Good night, buddy." He gave his shoulder a final pat, and went back to his and Nell's room.


	15. Nell and Bobby Lee's road trip song

**If the royal family can sing this classic song from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang as they take a trip in the Cloud Coaster after Sofia's victory over Vor in Forever Royal, let's see what Nell, Bobby Lee, Elena, and Gabby can do with it when they take it for a spin! Elena and Gabby remember this song as one Sofia, James, and Amber sang with them when they were little, and now they get to sing it with Nell and Bobby Lee! Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is not mine.**

Gabby: Old Chitty Bang Bang  
Isn't feeling too well is she, Daddy?

Bobby Lee: Oh, she'll smooth out in a minute, Gab-Gab  
She's a mighty fine Cloud Coaster.

Gabby: Wait a minute. Elena gets sick when she flies. And Ricky's not here! He'll miss the fun!

Nell: Elena's been getting a lot better at that, Gabby. But I know you're only trying to think of how we can help her.  
And as for Ricky, he's taking a nap. Bianca's with him, and we'll be back before he wakes up.

Elena: Okay! (giggles)  
Look, she's gonna start!

Nell: Come on, baby, you can do it!

Bobby Lee: Okay, ladies, she's settling down, now!  
Hop in and let's go!

Nell: Robert, didn't we used to sing that one song when we were kids…what was it again?

Bobby Lee: I know the one you mean!

Nell and Bobby Lee:  
Oh you pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
We love you

Elena and Gabby: And our pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang loves us, too

Nell: High, low, anywhere we go  
On Chitty Chitty we depend  
Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Our fine four fendered friend

Bobby Lee: You're uncategorical  
A fuel burning oracle  
A fantasmagorical machine  
You're more than spectacular  
To use the vernacular

Gabby: You're wizard!

Nell: You're smashing!

Elena: You're keen!

Elena and Gabby: Oh Chitty, you Chitty  
Pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
We love you

Nell and Bobby Lee: And Chitty, our Chitty  
Pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang loves us, too

Elena and Gabby: High, Chitty, low  
Chitty, anywhere we go  
On Chitty Chitty we depend  
Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Our fine four fendered friend

Nell: Oh you pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
We love you

Bobby Lee: And in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, what we'll do  
Near, far, in our motorcar  
Oh, what a happy time we'll spend

Elena and Gabby: Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Our fine four fendered friend

Bobby Lee: You're sleek as a thoroughbred  
Your seats are a feather bed  
You'll turn everybody's head, today

Nell: We'll glide on our motor trip  
With pride in our ownership  
The envy of all we survey

Elena: Oh Chitty, you Chitty  
Pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
We love you

Gabby: And Chitty, in Chitty  
Pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, what we'll do

Bobby Lee: Near, Chitty, far, Chitty  
In our motor car  
Oh, what a happy time we'll spend

Nell: Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Our fine four fendered friend  
Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Our fine four fendered friend!

Nell/Bobby Lee/Elena/Gabby: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Bang Bang!


	16. A baby shower song for Nell

**If James and Sofia can sing this song from Rugrats, let's see what Elena and Gabby can do with it when they learn that they're going to be big sisters! I thought it would be fun if, following the news, they sing a song at Nell's baby shower. At first Gabby thinks that Elena's still not happy about being a big sister to a little brother, but she soon learns that this is how the song goes. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story, and to Niagara14301 for helping with the lyrics. Rugrats is not mine.**

When Elena and Gabby were first told by their mommy and daddy that they were going to be big sisters, they hadn't accepted the idea right away. But eventually they did, and while Gabby immediately loved being a big sister to a baby brother, Elena, who wanted a baby sister, took a little longer until realizing that her new sibling wouldn't be a bad boy.

The biggest change the girls had to endure was their mommy herself. Nell tried her best to explain cravings and mood swings to the four-year-olds, but that had led Elena to be protective over her instead.

Now it was time for the baby shower as Elena yawned, rubbing her eyes. On the nightstand was a drawing she and Gabby had made for Nell as a baby shower gift.

You could only do so much with one sheet of paper and crayons but the twins hoped she liked it anyway.

"Is it Mommy's shower already?" Gabby yawned.

"Yeah, but where's Mommy's raincoat and un-brella?" Elena frowned. "I looked outside but it's not raining."

"It's not that kind of shower, Love Bug," Bobby Lee chuckled as he came in to see how they were doing. "A baby shower is when people give Mommy presents to help take care of the baby."

"Can't Mommy use our cribs and stuff for the baby?" Gabby asked.

"That's a nice thought, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee smiled, "But your cribs got old and worn out, so we got rid of them. We thought the baby might like a new crib of his own."

"Will Ricky get lots of new stuff?" Elena asked.

"Yes. New everything," Bobby Lee smiled. He gave the girls a playful smirk. "I told Mommy we could use your old dresses for him, but she said no."

"That's okay, Daddy! Ricky's a boy and boys don't wear dresses!" Elena giggled.

"Oh, really?" Florence smirked as she came in to check on them. "I'll have you know that your daddy loved playing with my skirts when he was your age!"

"Mother!" Bobby Lee pouted.

"Grand Mommy, don't tease Daddy!" Elena scolded.

"You're right, sweetheart," Florence smiled. "He and Helen are going to get so many nice things to help them take care of the new baby!"

"Us too?" Gabby asked.

"Well..." Florence paused. "I think most of the gifts will be for Ricky, but there may be a few 'big sister' gifts for you two."

"Where Mommy? Gabby and I got her a gift too," Elena smiled.

"You did?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"When I last saw your mommy, Elena, she disobeyed your daddy's orders of bed rest to visit the kitties in the stables," Florence smirked.

"Mommy plays with kitties without me?" Elena pouted.

"Well, yes, but you know that just like with you, your mommy likes to pet the kitties to keep herself calm," Florence smiled.

"Kitties make it all better!" Elena smiled, paraphrasing what James said about music making everything better.

"Yes they do, but I brought Mommy back to her room after a few minutes," Bobby Lee added, "She's taking a little rest before we all go down to the baby shower."

Elena and Gabby pouted in disappointment. They had been looking forward to giving Nell her present when it was just the three of them, not with other adults wanting to see their mommy and feel Ricky kick.

Florence noticed their pouts and smiled. "Don't worry, girls, you'll get some time with Helen before the baby shower."

"But Daddy will wanna escort Mommy," Elena frowned. "I help her too!"

"You and Gabby can help me lead her in," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Okay!" Gabby smiled.

"Okay!" Elena smiled. "Kitty comes too?"

"Of course Kitty comes too," Bobby Lee smiled. "After all, Kitty's part of the family too, and she'll want to meet her new brother."

"Will Ricky get his own Kitty?" Elena asked.

"Maybe," Bobby Lee agreed. "We'll just have to see."

Elena smiled at the thought. Ricky getting his own Kitty was a good idea.

After Florence and Bobby Lee helped them get dressed, Elena and Gabby walked into Nell and Bobby Lee's room with Elena holding Kitty and Gabby holding their drawing.

"Mommy! Gabby and I made this for you!" Elena called, waving the drawing around.

"Girls, that's so nice of you!" Nell smiled. "I was with Snow White and her kitty friends earlier, and they helped me feel so much better!"

"Kitties make it all better!" Elena giggled.

"Yes they do," Nell smiled.

"Ricky okay?" Gabby asked as she climbed on top of the bed.

"He's fine, Gab-Gab," Nell smiled, patting her swollen stomach. "I told him about the baby shower earlier and he kicked a little."

"Does he like our present?" Elena wondered, handing Nell the drawing.

"I'm sure he'll love it as much as I do," Nell smiled.

"Now, why don't I help you two get ready?" Bobby Lee suggested. "Everyone's going to be at the baby shower: Bianca, my mother, Miranda, Amber, Sofia, James..."

"James play kitty song?" Elena asked.

"We'll have to see, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled as he led them out. "We'll ask him if he can play a kitty song for you."

"Okay!" Elena smiled.

"Ricky like kitty song too?" Gabby asked.

"He might," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Depends on if he kicks or not," Nell smiled.

Elena smiled at the thought. When Ricky first started kicking, she had placed one of Kitty's paws on Nell's stomach and giggled at the movement.

As Bobby Lee helped her and Gabby get dressed, Elena wanted to stay by Nell's side, making sure that her mommy and Ricky were safe.

"Don't worry, Love Bug, Ricky's not going anywhere for a while," Bobby Lee grinned as he tried to get Elena's new dress over her head. It didn't help that she was trying to run off and check on Nell whenever he tried to come near her with the dress.

"But Mommy needs me," Elena pouted a little.

"Mommy will be okay by herself for a few minutes," Bobby Lee smiled. "You and Gabby will be ready before you know it, and when you have your new dresses on, you can go see her. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay," Elena sighed. She hadn't been too keen on the idea of having a baby brother, since so many boys were always teasing her about her autism, but Nell and Bobby Lee had both assured her that Ricky wouldn't act like them, and they'd teach him about her autism so he knew what was going on. With their assurances, Elena slowly began to warm up to the idea of having a brother, since she had originally wanted a sister.

Finally dressed, Elena ran ahead of Gabby and Bobby Lee, hearing Nell talking to Ricky as she came into the room.

"Mommy? What you doing?" Elena asked.

"Showing Ricky your drawing," Nell smiled. She stroked Elena's hair softly. "Looks like you and Gabby drew yourselves and Daddy, but who's the lady with the circle? Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yeah!" Elena smiled. "I wanted to draw Ricky but he's not here yet!"

"That's okay," Nell grinned. "I remember Madeline and Sabrina making a similar picture for me before you were born too!"

"They come to the shower too?" Gabby asked.

"They can't wait," Nell smiled. "They were so excited that Bianca had to ask them to help decorate the ballroom, just so they could burn off some of the extra energy they have."

"Why couldn't we help?" Gabby frowned.

"One, because you're too little and two, do you really think Elena would leave Mommy's side for that long?" Bobby Lee smirked.

"I don't hog Mommy all the time, Daddy!" Elena giggled. "I just want her safe."

"I know how you feel, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled. "Before you were born, I wanted to keep Mommy safe all the time too! She couldn't do anything without bumping into me!"

"I kept telling him that I was only pregnant and not helpless," Nell smiled. "And I'm saying that to you too, Love Bug. There are some things I can do by myself, but if I need help with something, I'll be sure to tell you so you can help me."

"Like your shoes?" Gabby asked. "We help with those?"

"Please?" Elena pleaded, tugging on Nell's dress. "You said you can't bend down no more."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Bobby Lee smirked, "I don't know if Mommy knows it, but her shoes don't match!"

"Can you blame me?" Nell smirked. "I haven't been able to see my feet for a few months!"

Elena and Gabby giggled as they went to find Nell a pair of matching shoes. "Mommy's got a red shoe and a blue shoe!" Elena giggled.

"Could one of you find my other blue shoe?" Nell asked. "The blue shoes go with the dress I'm wearing!"

"But you can be Dor-thy if you wear red shoes with your blue dress!" Elena giggled, remembering the story that Bobby Lee was reading to her and Gabby.

"Maybe next time, my little munchkin," Nell chuckled as Gabby found the blue shoe. "But for now, the blue ones are fine. And now that I'm all dressed, we can go to the baby shower!"

"Okay!" Elena smiled. "I help you, Mommy!"

Nell chuckled, feeling the girls help her to stand before Bobby Lee took her hand as Elena walked beside him, putting a hand on Nell's stomach.

She felt Ricky kick, startled by the movement.

"I think Ricky wants Mommy to himself, Elena!" Gabby giggled.

"We share Mommy, Ricky!" Elena giggled.

"That's right, there's plenty of Mommy to go around!" Bobby Lee grinned.

Nell gave him a mock frown. "Robert, was that a fat joke?"

Bobby Lee kissed her. "You're not fat, you're one of the ten most beautiful girls I've ever known!"

"Me, Gabby, Auntie Sabrina, Auntie Madeline, Grand Mommy, Miss Bianca, Queen, Sofia, Amber, and Mommy!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"That's right," Nell grinned, holding out her fingers and letting Elena count on them as she listed the names.

Gabby giggled in agreement, hearing Sabrina and Madeline laughing as they came closer to the ballroom.

"Hopefully they didn't follow in Amber's footsteps and go overboard with the decorations," Nell smirked.

"Just because they've been in the castle for most of their lives doesn't mean Sabrina or Madeline have followed in anyone's footsteps," Bobby Lee smirked.

He led the way into the ballroom, and they saw that Madeline and Sabrina had done a really nice job in decorating. They had flower centerpieces on the tables, a few streamers and balloons that were hanging from the ceiling, and a banner that said 'Congratulations Nell!'

"I put Mommy's picture on Mommy's table!" Elena smiled, taking the drawing and putting it on the table that Nell was to sit at.

"Okay, and there's a little easel for you to put the picture on," Bobby Lee agreed, seeing an empty easel on the table.

Elena put the picture on it, and as she stepped back, Madeline and Sabrina came up.

"That's really good, Elena!" Sabrina smiled. "Madeline and I did the same thing before you and Gabby were born!"

"That's right!" Madeline smiled. "You did a really good job on that!"

"Really?" Elena smiled. "Gabby helped."

"Then you both did a good job," Madeline smiled, stoking her hair. "Oh! Before I forget your teacher, Miss Milly, said you had a song for Nell?"

"Really? I thought my drawing was their gift!" Nell chuckled.

"Nothing but the best for you, Helen Genevieve," Bianca smiled as she came up. "Now, why don't you sit down and talk with your guests? Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna can get ready for their song."

"James play song?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, Prince James is going to play the song for you," Bianca nodded "He just went to get something to drink, but he's going to come back."

"He play kitty song too?" Elena asked.

"We'll see, Elena Lydia," Bianca smiled.

"Love Bug, I'll be fine," Nell smiled. "Mommy's got plenty of friends to keep her company."

"Miss Milly, Jack's Auntie Caroline, Land..." Gabby trailed off.

"Mean boy Jack's here?" Elena frowned.

"Don't worry, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "Jack's at his house, and he's getting over a cold, so he's not going to be here."

Elena smiled. She didn't want any mean boys here to tease her, and she especially didn't want Ricky to learn to be like them. "We teach Ricky to be nice," she whispered to Nell.

"That's right," Nell whispered back. "But we all know that not all boys are mean. We also know it'll take time for you to get used to being around Jack, but since he's being raised by positive influences rather than getting mixed messages, he's learning how to be better behaved."

"One day at a time!" Elena cheered.

"That's right," Nell smiled. "He'll learn to behave one day at a time."

"Mommy sit!" Gabby shouted, taking Nell by the hand. "Your friends need to meet Ricky!"

"All her friends?" Bobby Lee smirked.

"As Queen say more the merrier!" Elena giggled.

"That's right," Nell chuckled. "But let them come to me; don't drag them from their tables or interrupt them if they're talking to someone else."

"We be pay-sent!" Elena smiled.

"And you're getting very good at being patient," Nell smiled.

"We get gifts too?" Gabby wondered, seeing the gift table.

"Why not? You're becoming big sisters, after all," Miranda smiled.

"Hi Queen!" Elena giggled.

"Hello, girls," Miranda smiled. She looked around the ballroom. "Madeline, Sabrina, Bianca, and Florence did a wonderful job decorating. And I hear Amber had a suggestion as well."

"Oh, yes," Bianca smiled, "Princess Amber found strings of lights, and she helped string them up in between the streamers. The effect was rather charming, making the streamers sparkle."

"She said the lights change color too," Miranda agreed.

"We see them?" Elena asked.

"Please?" Gabby asked.

"Look up, girls, and you'll see the lights twinkling," Miranda smiled.

The girls squealed as they looked up and saw the lights twinkling. They watched for a few minutes before Elena noticed Miss Milly and ran to her.

"Easy, dear. I don't want to drop your and Gabby's big sister gifts," Miss Milly smiled.

"Gifts?" Gabby giggled, her eyes still focused on the lights.

"That's right," Miss Milly smiled. "The class came with me, and they've got a gift for you too!"

"What is it?" Elena asked.

Miss Milly turned to the group of children who had come with her. "Ready, kids?"

"Yeah!" the children chorused.

"Ready, Prince James?" Miss Milly continued.

"Okay," James nodded, going over to the piano with the music.

When Miss Milly gave him the cue, James started playing and the children pretended to rock babies in their arms as they sang, "There's a brand-new baby at Elena's house! There's a brand-new baby at Gabby's house! There's a brand-new baby at our friends' house! A baby in the family! Now babies are very special! They need lots of love cause they're brand new! But Elena and Gabby are older and bigger! And they are special too!"

"That's the 'new baby song' the kids sing when one of them becomes a big brother or big sister," Milly explained over the applause.

"Wasn't that sweet, girls?" Nell smiled.

"Yeah!" Elena giggled.

"Miss Milly, you wanna meet Ricky?" Gabby asked. "He's still in Mommy's tummy but he's very friendly."

"So I noticed," Milly smirked as they walked over to Nell. "Congratulations, Helen. I'm sure you'll get plenty of help from your daughters, sisters, husband, and everyone in the castle!"

"Yes," Nell smiled. "Robert's already guarding me day and night, just like he did with Elena and Gabby, and now they're starting to follow me around now too. Especially Elena. I know she wanted a sister instead of a brother, but she's slowly getting used to the idea."

"Ricky's gonna be nice!" Elena smiled. "He learn about my at-is-him and he won't tease me!"

"That's right," Nell nodded. "Now, Elena, I hear you have a gift for me too. You said your drawing was only part of it, but did you have something else in mind?"

"Yeah! We're gonna sing!" Elena giggled.

"You're going to sing?" Nell smiled.

"Well, we thought Ricky needed a gift too," Gabby admitted.

"That's sweet of you, girls," Milly smiled.

"We'll hear them sing so much that Ricky will probably sing as he's born," Nell joked.

"Just like James!" Elena giggled, repeating the joke that Roland sometimes used about James singing when he was born, since he loved singing and music.

"We'll have to see when the time comes," Nell smiled.

"And does James have the music for you?" Milly asked.

"It's here!" Gabby smiled, giving James the music.

"Okay, girls, are you ready?" Nell asked.

"Yeah!" Elena and Gabby cheered together.

"Well, okay then!" Nell smiled. "Let's hear this song!"

James started playing the song, and Gabby started singing, A baby is really neat, a baby is a special treat  
A baby is like a rose, a baby has a tiny nose  
A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken  
A baby is lots of joy,

Elena sang back, A baby will get all the toys

Gabby frowned. "What are you doing?" She shrugged and sang, A baby has a smiley face

Elena echoed, A baby is from outside space!

Gabby pouted as she protested, "Elena!"

"Gabby!" Elena mimicked her.

Gabby sighed, but she sang, A baby is extra fancy

Elena giggled, A baby poops in its pantsies! Hahahaha!

Gabby frowned. "Cut it out!"

Elena shook her head. "No!"

Gabby still tried to sing, Like a birdie singing in a tree.

Elena sang back, More like a ban-shee screaming in your ear.

They sang together, A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.  
A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob.  
A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.

As the girls sang, Nell heard their friends Susie and Sally giggling, having to admit that the song was pretty funny as Ricky kicked.

At the same time, Gabby was frowning. "That's enough, Elena!"

Elena shook her head. "Nu-uh! Daddy says this right too!"

"Look at that! Ricky has a sense of humor!" Bobby Lee chuckled. He saw Gabby looking frustrated, but he called, "Don't worry, Gab-Gab, I've heard this song before, and Elena's right, that's how the song goes!"

"I wonder who helped them pick out this song," Nell mused as Gabby relaxed a little, having learned that it was okay for Elena to sing this.

Gabby nodded as she sang, A baby is awful cute

Elena sang back, A baby is just plain awful

"Susie! Sally! Sing with us!" Elena called, hearing her and Gabby's best friends giggling as they sang.

"Okay!" Susie giggled.

"Okay!" Sally agreed.

"They're not Ricky's sisters!" Gabby giggled.

"So? More the merrier. That what Queen says," Elena smiled.

"She's got a point," Sofia smirked. "Nell, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Nell smiled. It turned into a smirk as she watched James accompanying them, and how nervous he had been at playing something like this. "I know what James is thinking: 'Don't shoot the messenger!' Robert said he saw James with the girls earlier, and James didn't know if they should sing this, since he thought it might be insulting to me. But Robert told him not to worry; Madeline and Sabrina sang this to me too, during the baby shower we had for Elena and Gabby."

"We liked it then, and it's just as funny now," Sofia smiled. She turned to James and called, "You're doing great, James!"

"Thanks, Sof!" James called back as he relaxed and finished the song for the girls.

At the same time, Susie sang with Gabby, Like a birdie singing in a tree

Sally sang with Elena, More like a ban-shee screaming in your ear

They all sang together, A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.  
A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob.  
A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.

Gabby sang one last verse, A baby is very special.

Elena finished the song, A baby is, is NOT!

Over the applause, Sofia smiled, putting a hand on Nell's stomach and giggled as she felt Ricky kick. "You like this song, don't you, Ricky?"

"I'm sure he does," Nell smiled. "We'll have to think of something to sing for him when he's born, but I'm sure he'd like anything we sang to him."

"That's right," Sofia smiled.

"I'm sure his favorite songs will be kitty related," Amber smirked. "Elena will probably teach Ricky every kitty song there is."

"True," Nell agreed. "But she'll be protective over him too. Like the other day, I spotted her in his nursery waving her toy scepter around and making bad guys disappear."

"Just so long as she doesn't hit anybody with it again," Bobby Lee agreed. "James was coming in to help you with something. Elena didn't see him, and she hit him with the scepter. We gave her a time-out and took the scepter away, but she knew what she did was wrong."

James nodded as he remembered that. He'd heard Elena saying something about 'no mean boys!' He tried to duck, but Elena hit him in the arm. James had been fine, but Elena had started crying when she saw that she had hit him. After her time-out had ended, she went to his room and sang a song with his 'writing helpers' to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry, James," Elena frowned, overhearing the conversation.

"It's okay, Elena. Nobody got hurt," Nell smiled. "Just be careful using your scepter when Ricky's born."

"He won't be able to drool on it like he will with Kitty," Bobby Lee added. "The scepter might hurt him."

"I won't use it near Ricky!" Elena promised.

"Good girl, Elena, that's all we ask," Nell smiled.

"Maybe when he's a little older, you can protect him using the scepter," Bobby Lee smiled.

"I protect Ricky too?" Gabby asked.

"That's right, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee grinned. "Ricky's going to need both of his big sisters!"

"And his mommy, daddy, aunties, and everyone in the castle," Nell smirked.

"We all help Ricky!" Elena smiled.

"Speaking of help," Milly smiled, helping Nell to her feet.

"Ricky get gifts!" Elena cheered.

"No! Mommy gets them!" Gabby giggled.

"You're both right," Nell smiled. "The gifts are for Ricky, but I'm going to be putting them in special places for him around the nursery."

"And don't forget, girls, you get some big-sister gifts too," Bobby Lee added, showing them a few things that some other people had found for them.

"We got books! We read them to Ricky for night-night time!" Gabby smiled, holding up a few books.

"We got tapes too!" Elena giggled. "We sing with Ricky too!"

"I'm sure he'll love hearing his big sisters when he's born," Milly smiled. "Helen, Robert, I hope Elena knows not to be too loud when Ricky comes."

"We've explained that to her," Bobby Lee agreed, mussing Elena's hair. "But that hasn't stopped her from being a mommy to her toys."

"She's got to practice somehow," Nell chuckled, recalling how Amber said she practiced on her own dolls before Elena and Gabby were born. She knew that taking care of dolls wasn't the same as taking care of an actual baby, but Nell had said that it was good practice.

"We did that too," Madeline recalled.

"We all practiced on dolls, and even James' writing helpers!" Sabrina giggled, remembering how she had put a diaper on James' plush tiger. Fortunately, James didn't mind, since he had practiced diapering one of Sabrina's own dolls.

"We know our dollies aren't Ricky, but Mommy says it's practice," Gabby smiled.

"Yeah!" Elena giggled. She turned to Susie and Sally. "You wanna see Ricky when he's here?"

"Yeah!" Susie smiled.

"Okay," Sally smiled.

"We all can't wait to see him, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled. "And we know he'll come when he's ready."

"Take it one day at a time!" Elena smiled.

"For now, let's enjoy the rest of my baby shower," Nell smiled. She gave Elena and Gabby a playful smirk. "And no, I don't need my raincoat and umbrella."

"You heard us? Bad Mommy!" Elena scolded.

"Bad Mommy!" Gabby echoed. "Daddy said you were resting!"

"I came down from my rest and heard you talking," Nell smirked. "I'd been with Snow White and the kitties for a few minutes, then Daddy took me inside to rest for a little bit. I heard you talking about the raincoat and umbrella then."

"I know Mommy needs to rest, girls, but I also know that she likes the occasional change of scenery," Bobby Lee smiled. "Bianca, my mommy, and I all agreed that we'd take Mommy out for a walk a few times a week, just to help her feel better. We only take her as far as the stables where Snow White and the kitties are. We don't go too far away."

"I've got so many people taking care of me, and we all want to make sure Ricky's going to be okay too," Nell added.

"Okay! Now Mommy sit down!" Elena smiled, leading her to a chair.

"Thank you, Elena," Nell chuckled. "With all of you helping me, I'm sure Ricky and I are in very good hands!"


End file.
